Bernard Cribbins
Bernard Cribbins OBE (born 29 December 1928) played Hogan Cox, a companion of the Fourteenth Doctor. In addition to this he originally played Tom Campbell in the film Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.. Biography Prior to Doctor Who Cribbins was born in Derker, Oldham, Lancashire. His father, John Edward Cribbins (1896–1964), was a veteran of World War I. His mother was Ethel Clarkson (1897–1989). Both of Cribbins's parents were of Irish descent. Leaving school at the age of 13, he found a job at a local theatre club as assistant stage manager and occasionally playing small acting parts and then served an apprenticeship at the Oldham Repertory Theatre. In 1947, he interrupted his apprenticeship to undertake national service with the Parachute Regiment in Aldershot and in British-administered Mandatory Palestine. Cribbins made his first West End theatre appearance in 1956 at the Arts Theatre, playing the two Dromios in A Comedy of Errors, and co-starred in the first West End productions of Not Now Darling, There Goes the Bride and Run for Your Wife. He also starred in the revue And Another Thing, and recorded a single of a song from the show titled "Folksong". In 1962 he released three comic songs that became hits on the UK Singles Chart. "The Hole in the Ground" was about an annoyed workman who eventually buries a harasser. "Right Said Fred" was about three workmen who struggle to move an unspecified heavy and awkward object into or out of a building. Both these songs were produced by George Martin for Parlophone, with music by Ted Dicks and lyrics by Myles Rudge. "Hole in the Ground" and "Right Said Fred" both reached the top ten in the UK Singles Chart (all chart positions are given below). His third and final single of the year was "Gossip Calypso", which was another top 30 hit. Cribbins appeared in films from the early 1950s, mainly comedies. His credits include Two-Way Stretch (1960) and The Wrong Arm of the Law (1963) with Peter Sellers, Crooks in Cloisters (1964) and three Carry On films – Carry On Jack (1963), Carry On Spying(1964) and Carry On Columbus (1992). Work on Doctor Who Cribbins first role in Doctor Who was as Special Police Constable Tom Campbell in the second Doctor Who film, Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. In 2014 he was cast as Hogan Cox in the Season 49 story Those Who Lead. He continued to play Hogan until Destiny of the Gaians Part II. After Doctor Who Other film appearances by Cribbins include She in 1965; Casino Royale (1967) as a taxi driver; The Railway Children (1970) as Mr Albert Perks, the station porter and the Alfred Hitchcock thriller Frenzy (1972) as Felix Forsythe. Later films include Dangerous Davies – The Last Detective (1981), Blackball (2003) and Run for Your Wife (2012). Cribbins was the narrator of the British animated children's TV series The Wombles from 1973 to 1975 and also played the character of the Water Rat in a BBC radio adaptation of The Wind in the Willows. He was the celebrity storyteller in more episodes of Jackanory''than any other personality, with a total of 114 appearances between 1966 and 1991. He also narrated the audio tape of the Antonia Barber book ''The Mousehole Cat. From 1974 to 1976, Cribbins narrated Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings. In the 1960s, he provided the voice of the character Tufty in RoSPA road safety films. He also provided the voice of Buzby, a talking cartoon bird that served as the mascot for the then Post Office.7 He also appeared reduced to OO gauge scale in adverts for Hornbymodel trains.8 In 1978 he was one of two voiceovers in the electricity safety public information film Play Safe. The other voiceover was Brian Wilde; Wilde voiced the owl and Cribbins voiced the robin. Cribbins is also the voice of Harry Bailey, the landlord of the Tabard Inn described by Geoffrey Chaucer in The Canterbury Tales, at the Canterbury Tales Attraction in Kent, which he recorded in 1987. Cribbins also had a short stint doing voiceovers for the Mark and Lard Show on BBC Radio 1 where he would explain made up folk traditions. Cribbins also provided the voiceover work for A Passion For Angling, starring Chris Yates and Bob James. In 2015 Cribbins was among an ensemble cast in an audio production of The Jungle Book, in which he played the White Cobra. Cribbins was the star of the ITV series Cribbins (1969–70). Other TV appearances include The Avengers (1968), Fawlty Towers (1975, as the spoon salesman Mr Hutchinson who is mistaken by the character Basil Fawlty for a hotel inspector), Worzel Gummidge (1980), Shillingbury Tales (1980) and its spin-off Cuffy (1983). Besides voicing The Wombles, Cribbins was a well-known regular on BBC children's television in the 1970s as host of performance panel game Star Turn and Star Turn Challenge. These programmes concluded with Cribbins narrating a detective story as recurring character "Ivor Notion", with a script usually by Johnny Ball but sometimes by Myles Rudge, the co-writer of his Top 10 singles. He starred in the BBC's 1975 Christmas production Great Big Groovy Horse, a rock opera based on the story of the Trojan Horse shown on BBC2 alongside Julie Covington and Paul Jones.9 It was later repeated on BBC1 in 197710 He regularly appeared on BBC TV's The Good Old Days recreating songs made famous by the great stars of Music Hall. Among his later TV appearances are Dalziel and Pascoe (1999), Last of the Summer Wine(2003), Coronation Street (2003, as Wally Bannister) and Down to Earth (2005). Cribbins currently stars as Jack in the series Old Jack's Boat, set in Staithes, and broadcast on the CBeebies channel starting in 2013. This has featured Helen Lederer, Janine Duvitski and Freema Agyeman in supporting roles. On 9 May 2015 he gave a reading at VE Day 70: A Party to Remember in Horse Guards Parade, London which was broadcast live on BBC1. In November 2018 it was announced that Cribbins would portray Private Godfrey in a series of re-creations of lost episodes from the BBC sitcom Dad's Army.14 However, Cribbins left the production in February 2019 citing 'personal reasons'. Selected Credits Doctor Who as Hogan Cox * ''Those Who Lead'' * ''The Lady with the Lamp'' * ''One Giant Leap'' * ''The Waters of Mars'' * ''Queen of Nine'' * ''Remnants'' * ''Destiny of the Gaians'' Movies as Tom Campbell * ''Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D'' Category:Actors